Uncharted: New Beginnings
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: Woot woot, new Uncharted story between Drake and Sully. Contains yaoi and all that juicy stuff. Enjoy if you dig that. If not, go on about your business and we won't have a problem. :D
1. Chapter 1

So, I finally got some of my current Uncharted story up. This was requested by InsaneNutcase2931. I'm sorry I kept you waiting so long, but I had a hard time kicking this story off at first. Anyway, this was started by that person's idea. I probably never would've wrote what is to come in the future if not for them asking for it.

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! :D

* * *

_**"If resolute effort could insure success, I usually achieved whatever end I determined to attain. So there I made my vows, at a great height above the ocean and above the plain which stretched away westward two thousand miles to Caiphul, the Royal City." **_**- F.S Oliver**

* * *

Drake gave a loud tired yawn as he walked beside his older friend. "Wooo, I'm beat!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms behind his head in order to stretch with hopes of the aches leaving his tense shoulders.

A chuckle drew his attention from the twilight sky and a hand were placed on his left shoulder, the contact immediately losing his tight muscles.

Drake gazed up at the dark-haired male with one eye, the other closed.

"They're only going to get harder kid." Sullivan informed, unable to keep a sly smile off of his face.

The boy gave a whimper of a groan.

Don't get him wrong, he loved his adventures with Sully. It seemed to be the only time he could have the man's full attention and them have fun, share laughs and be thrilled all at once.. But, he paid more than his price for such closeness.

"Come on, I bet you're starving." Sullivan more so suggested than commanded as he gently steered the teen to the left.

"Actually, can we just eat at home? I don't much feel like going to a restaurant." Drake announced. He for one was in no mod to watch the elder drool over some piece of trash; otherwise known as a woman.

Now Drake wasn't looking down on all women, just those Sully went for.

He didn't know why he felt this way. All he knew was that he wasn't ready to have an end put to Sullivan's notice of him. He felt the man's attention belonged to him. He was Sullivan's student, partner in crime, his friend.. He didn't long for some woman to take that away from him. He needed Sully, he depended on this man. He couldn't lose him.

Jealous? Yes, but Drake would never own up to that emotion.

The older gave a light shake to the boy, chuckling. "But that could be a chance we lose to find a suitable woman to play the motherly role in our family.. Or yourself a pretty girl even." He teased.

Drake's eyes widened as his cheeks flushed brightly and his muscles tensed again in frustration. Was the man suddenly reading his mind?!

Either way, Drake wanted no mother or girlfriend. He was perfectly happy with it being just them.

"I think not! Three's a crowd!" He growled.

"Alright, alright kid.. Geez." Sullivan ruffled the boy's hair. He wouldn't push further. Drake was still too young for some demanding girlfriend anyways from his point of view and, Sully himself wasn't much in the mood to look for Ms. Right these days. He flirted yes and had his one night stands still but since Drake came into his life, he wasn't looking to settle down anytime soon.

He blamed Katherine for that. He didn't trust a woman with his heart anymore. He didn't trust a word they said.

"Sully, don't!" The teen protested as he forced the hand away.

The man bothered him no more, instead letting his hand rest against Drake's shoulder.

That was plenty good enough for Drake. He needed no words, just knowing Sullivan was there beside him, just them was enough to keep him happy.

Yet, even so, he found himself leaning further towards his left, further towards Sully. He felt he needed to do so, he wanted to do so. It felt right.

The man thought nothing of it, and pulled him closer to where Drake's head was resting against his side.

The boy was wore, they had a long past 3 weeks and that's all Sullivan thought of it. Drake was just simply tired and was finding it hard to walk on his own without support. That was the only thing Sullivan could think of at this very moment in time.

* * *

After their simple at home dinner, Drake decided to take time for himself for a much-needed bath. After all, when treasure hunting out in the jungles of some foreign country, soap and water wasn't exactly within a hands reach and he personally detested the smell of sweat, mud, Sullivan's cigar smoke that always found its way to him and God knows what else lingering on him.

The warm water was heaven in itself, a blessing in disguise against his aching body. In shape or not, it didn't matter. Climbing, running, swimming and everything else in between would take its toll on anyone. He honestly didn't see how Sully stayed up with him at the age the man was at..

The bath lasted as long as he could let it, just to thoroughly enjoy it but atlas, he had to leave that heaven for the water got too cold to stay in and the skin on his fingers and toes started to shrivel up.

Drake gave a sigh, stepping out. He didn't care for the water that dripped on the floor, leaving a small puddle behind. He was certain he'd hear a lecture about it later. Whether it be from it just a mess or it be the cause of a possible injury to his friend, he disregarded it still. He was back home, and it was time for the hard-working boy personality to be turned off and laziness to kick in.

Drake grabbed the towel he had hanging on the rod that would've held a shower curtain, given they had one but that was unnecessary. They were both men, and found no need to waste money just to keep that small source of privacy up. Besides, neither barged in on the other when in moments like this. That's what they supposedly came to the agreement of.

Drake especially learnt this when he had the misfortune of catching sight of his favorite person with a woman in here a half years time ago. Needless to say, Sullivan forgot many things.. Respect of privacy would soon prove no different.

"You doing okay in here?" Sullivan's voice suddenly echoed into the room, startling Drake.

"Sully, get the hell out!" He unconsciously yelled, slinging the damp towel at the man as a deep crimson tinted his cheeks.

"Err... Sorry kid." The oldest made quick work of leaving. But, the incident didn't obey the wish of leaving his mind.

A light blush formed as he leaned against the wall, replaying every detail of Drake he happened to catch.

What was this? Drake was no woman so why did he find such a thing to turn on?

The man cleared his throat and shook all thoughts away.

"No, he's just a child.." Is what he used to keep wondering thoughts at bay.

It took Drake longer than usual to exit the bathroom, just for the fact he wasn't ready to face any awkwardness yet to come. But, that was unavoidable forever.

The boy sighed, backing away from the counter he stood against and leaving the room.

Drake didn't so little as glance at the man as he plopped down on the sofa, a good distance from Sullivan.

The older however couldn't keep from looking over to Drake every now and then.

The lousy TV show that currently played was barely enough to keep a full stare off the boy.

The same could be said for Drake.

Although he glared at the screen lighting the darkroom with the blue tent, his mind was racing with thought of earlier.

Why did Sully even come in? More importantly why was this a strange thing?

It should not matter more so since Sully was woman crazy, so Drake thought.

"So, about earlier.. I'm sor-" Sullivan was cut off before he barely begun.

"It's okay." The teen exhaled deep breath.

Sullivan caught the rise and fall of his chest all too easily, making his fight against his thoughts a losing cause.

The way Drake looked so adorably focused on the TV was no help either.

Sully mentally traced an outline around the boys oh, so kissable lips, to his jaw line, down to his hipbone shielded by thin cotton fabric; just a few places his now sinister feelings told him to attack.

His mind had not the problem undressing the boy but yet that was the problem.

Drake gave a soft sigh, resting his head against palm of his hand. He did not acknowledge the staring man whatsoever. He knew he was there, eyeing him but he wouldn't give Sullivan the satisfaction of his notice.

"I think I'm going to go to bed now." Drake mumbled after moments passed and he grew more sleepish.

"Good night." Sullivan's words went ignored. Not that, that mattered. Sullivan was more focused on watching as Drake gave a stretch of his arms over his head, causing the pajama shirt to rise up some.

The quick flash of skin caught the man's attention as quick as lightning could strike.

However that was not enough. He needed more. He had to see everything this boy had to offer; taking in every line of muscle Drake had acquired from the many jumps, climbs, leaps and so on in their adventures.

Yes, he had to have Drake, tonight; now. He never wanted a woman this bad but Drake was a must.

Suddenly, as the young adventurer was making his way down the hall, he was practically tackled into the wall.

"Sul-" Drake's surprised gasp was cut short by a pair of lips going at his in a kiss of hunger.

Drake's face reddened, as he attempted to push the man away, with no success.

"Sully, stop!" He exclaimed with a squeak once he got the chance to break away from the kisses.

What the hell was his mentor doing? This was unlike him!

Drake's plea went in vain. His fighting hands were no match for the strength of this man and both were grabbed and held against the wall above him with only one of Sullivan's.

The older was in no mood for a fight from this trouble maker. He would have Drake. No amount of force would stand between that.

Drake on the other hand didn't know what to think. Mixed feelings ran throughout him as the man's kisses persisted onto his neck, along with a hand now making its way up his shirt.

This was completely new to Drake and he had no idea on what to make of it. Attracting a man's attention wasn't new. In his street days he had a man here and there flirt with him but he always ignored the compliments of 'hey cutie' or 'can I take you home with me gorgeous?'. He never had to endure physical contact of any and he never thought it'd come from the man he trusted most.

Fear, confusion and slight shame were just a few of the emotions that Drake felt. But they weren't the worst. In his mind, they weren't.

No, the worst was the fact that he found himself taking a liking to this slowly, to the way Sullivan kissed along his neck, up to his ear in which he nipped and licked at, in turn bringing low whimpers from the boy.

Sullivan's hand that was exploring his stomach to his chest wasn't helping either. In fact, it only made the teen squirm about.

"Someone's feisty tonight." The man chuckled against Drake's neck before moving up.

The teen whined against the kiss placed to his jaw. This was like torture. He was unsure of this and yet he also wanted more. It was confusing in his young mind and Sully made it worse by not giving him time to process it all.

Sullivan got the taste of a tear that ran down Drake's cheek before he pulled back.

He paid it no mind as he leaned down to undo the 3 buttons of Drake's shirt, bringing the boy's body to a shiver as cool air brushed against once heated skin.

Drake was brung to another gasp when Sully attacked the flesh between his neck and shoulder, as well as having a finger pressed against the boy's left nipple, rubbing, pinching and flicking gently.

The actions brung more tears to fall from Drake's hues. He was reduced to weakness (what he thought was weakness), embarrassment and everything in between. But yet, he couldn't find the strength to speak a word. Not that it would've done him any good.

The man - after leaving a mark that was sure to stay for a while - moved back, releasing the boy's hands.

Was that it? Was it over? Drake thought so. He hoped so. However, he was then picked up and thrown over the elders shoulder. Drake wanted to protest but his mind was spinning from all of this, making words something he currently didn't know.

Sullivan carried Drake back to his room. Everything within him burned to take the boy right then and there in the hall but he would give Drake the courtesy of comfort.

Drake gave a groan once thrown onto the bed. "You don't have to be so rough with me.." He suddenly found his voice.

Sully's eyes widened at Drake's response. When did he decide to talk again? Not that Sully minded. He loved to hear the teen's voice. Now was no exception.

He didn't just want to take Drake, he wanted the adventurer to give himself up to him willingly. He wanted to hear Drake scream in sheer ecstasy. And what he wanted, he would have. Drake was just merely putting up a stubborn fight right now.

Drake – who once had his eyes closed – opened his left, glancing at the man above him once he felt his tears being gently wiped away.

"Kid, don't you trust me?"

Drake gave a shake of his head.

No, he did not trust this man anymore.

How could he when he was being violated?

Even though Drake was detesting, he was utterly adorable, making another chuckle leave Sullivan's throat.

"Sully, don't!" The boy yelled in desperation, starting to thrash about under the feel of a cold hand down his pajama pants.

"Hush Nate, I'm not gonna hurt you." The words came out softly, but the attempts to make Drake comfortable were useless.

"Calm down and you'll enjoy yourself!" Sully nearly growled, keeping the boy still by having a hand on his chest.

It was hard keeping him in place with just one but not impossible.

Drake however seized all fighting when he wore himself out.

Sullivan went no farther, allowing the teen to take air back into his lungs through gasps. "No more.. Please stop."

As if the man would have that!

Drake's slender hands went to grab the more muscular one on his chest in an attempt to keep Sully from holding him down.

"Enough Nate!" Sullivan was done.

Drake whimpered, tears falling from his eyes as Sully continued to rub his sex organ.

Against the boys will, he started to grow hard under the sensation.

"Mmgh.. Stop.." He whined. He was rather embarrassed by this new-found feeling. Not because he thought it was wrong or anything. But, just the fact that he was feeling anything like this in the first place was what scared him. He was afraid he would do something he wasn't suppose to.

Sullivan ignored him, removing his hand, in order to pull the pants off of the teen.

"Don't be ashamed Nate.. What you're feeling is perfectly normal." He stated as he started to stroke Drake's cock again.

A moan slipped the boy at the contact.

Drake couldn't bear to look at the older though, despite the pleasure he was beginning to fill.

The movement of Sully's hand only stopped when another idea came to be in his mind.

Sullivan pulled back, undoing his own pants, slipping them and his boxers down.

Drake gasped at the feel of the others erect member rubbing against his.

He finally turned his gaze down to see Sully grinding against him.

"See? It's normal." The man smiled down to him.

Drake's cheeks flushed crimson. Maybe this wasn't so bad.

Sullivan took hold of Drake's now fully erect cock, rubbing the tip against his own.

Drake no longer fought keep his moans hidden, he allowed them out freely.

Drake arched his back in an attempt to gain more pleasure from this.

Sully smirked himself. "I like this new-found enthusiasm."

Drake found his knowledge of words gone once more. The only thing Sully got from him was a groan.

Then, when Drake thought things couldn't get any more intense, Sully scooted back, leaning down to take the teen's erection in his mouth.

With that, Drake last every ounce of his shame, dignity and pride.

Fuck his sense of masculinity. That went down the drain. This was too good to fight, to try to ignore. He couldn't any longer.

"Holy.. Fuck.." Drake huffed. He never would've imagined this from the other. Sully seemed like such a ladies man.. Yet, here he was, giving Drake the best feeling he could possibly know.

But as if Sully would keep things like they were.

He pulled away, taking hold of the boy's right leg, bringing it over his shoulder.

Drake gave a soft whimper and a blush at the feel of the light kisses placed along his skin, starting from his ankle going up to his inner thigh.

Drake's loss of fight completely nearly brung a smile to Sullivan's face. This was more like it. He would much rather have a willing Drake than a fighting one.

His right hand returned to Drake's leaking cock, stroking at a steady pace as his lips and tongue continued their work on the boy's leg.

Drake gave a moan, closing his eyes and just letting this wave of bliss consume him. He never could've imagined something so wrong could be so right.

Then again, stealing Sir Francis's ring was wrong.. Just to name the start of his and Victor's little under cover crimes. But, as happy and lively as that made Drake feel, it didn't compare to Sully. Nothing compared to Sully.

Sullivan leaned back down, replacing his hand with his mouth again once he was done with his game of teasing.

He moved his hand down to the teen's scrotum rubbing gently.

Drake's eyes shot open, at the increase of pleasure. "Gah.. Sully.." The boy exhaled deeply.

This feeling was more grand than anything he'd experienced.

Thrill and pleasure burned within his veins, more so than what their adventures gave. But, this was an adventure in itself.. The best adventure Drake was sure to ever be apart of.

Drake's fingers curled into the sheet underneath him. "S-Sully.." Was the only thing the teenager could process. His mind was on this man and nothing else.

The whimpers and moans grew louder, as the excitement built within him. That is until Sully completely backed away, leaving everything within Drake yearning for more.

"W-why did you stop?" Drake panted.

"To get down to more serious matters." The older smiled deviously.

Drake arched his brows down in confusion. Yeah, he knew nothing on what happened between two men, let alone how it happened.

Sully spread the boy's legs further apart and pulled him down closer and without warning, he inserted his cock into the boy, causing a yell of "Stop" to echo throughout the dark room.

"Shh Nate.. We can't have the neighbors coming here."

Drake ignored the words. He could care less about the neighbors. "D-don't move.." He breathed deeply.

"I have to eventually and you have to get use to this if you want it again." Sully stated.

"I don't think so.. I'm not gonna want this again.." Drake frowned. This was different from what he expected.

Sully gave a push further into him, making the teen groan.

"It gets better. You just have to ignore the pain, don't think on the pain.. First time's always hard but it'll become easier." He might've been rushing his little adventurer but he really couldn't keep things on hold forever.

Drake took a few deep breaths before giving a nod. "Let's try this again.."

Sully gave it another shot, only to get a 'No, wait" from Drake. The elder growled, losing his patience.

The sound made Drake flinch. That's the last thing he wanted.. "I'm sorry.. Go on.." He hated for his mentor to be disappointed in him, thus he would take the pain. Sully was worth it.

However, to Drake's surprise, Victor didn't move. He couldn't further harm his Drake.

One look into those pained eyes and he knew this couldn't be forced.

"I'm not here to hurt you, I want to help you.. Make you feel good, cared for." Sullivan leaned in close, placing a kiss to the boy's lips. "I'm here to protect you. What we're doing is only going to bond us more." He smiled.

Drake listened closely to the words. He knew that but why did this have to hurt? If they were bonding it should be enjoyable, not painful.

"Remember how good this feels?" Sully asked, gently stroking the teen's cock. "I know you like this."

Drake blushed deeply at the contact. Of course he liked it. What teenage boy wouldn't like someone giving them a hand job?

"There you go Nate, just relax and enjoy what I have to give." Sullivan continued to encourage with a soothing voice.

As Drake relaxed further, Sully begun to thrust into him, slow and steady.

This time things went more smooth. Drake's moans were filled with pleasure, rather than pain.

"You're doing great." Sullivan spoke in between the kisses he placed along Drake's jaw.

"Mmm.. Faster.." Drake ordered, digging his fingers deep within the sheet. The wish was granted and Drake was sent further into what he now thought was heaven.

This was more like it. Drake felt nothing but the ecstasy he did earlier, only this time it was stronger, leaving him caught between fulfillment and want.

He never knew someone could be so satisfied but yet long for more all at the same time.

Their lips met again, turning the volume of the boy's moans down.

Drake wrapped his arms around the man's neck upon returning the kiss. He opened his mouth willingly as Sully gave a lick to his lips and their make out session begun again.

He put up a fight at first, but soon surrendered with a low moan, giving Sully full opportunity to explore his mouth.

Drake hated to lose, anything but yet with this man he didn't mind. Even when they first met, when he got caught for stealing the man's wallet, he didn't mind. Crazy to say but he liked how easily Sullivan could figure him out and more so how he handled Drake. The boy needed guidance in his life and if it was like this all the time, he didn't care.

"Mm, Sully I love you.." The boy said without a worry in the world when their kiss was broken. It was true, he had loved him the first day he seen him at the museum. Although he wasn't sure what he felt then, but right away he was fascinated. Victor caught his attention, and his heart of desire.

The whole stalking thing wasn't just about the key either and truth be told Drake stold that not just for Sir Francis's ring but to get caught so he'd have the man's attention. So Sully would know who he was.. Knew he existed.

Everything came to a slow down, then eventually a stop. As if time was put on hold.

Say nothing, or just give the "yeah, whatever" was the olders instincts. He's heard those three words so many times within his life and they ment absolutely nothing to him. He never cared for the girls and never said it back.

Love was something he couldn't feel.. Not after Marlowe.. Until now. Drake was someone he couldn't shut away even if he tried. This boy reached him in a way no one could.

"Did I say something wrong?" Drake questioned.

It took the oldest a moment to come to his senses. "No. You said nothing wrong." Victor replied before his lips locked with Drake's for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Not an I love you back, nor an I don't love you. He played it safe.

Drake was just about to ask on the topic, until the man started pounding into him while the strokes of his hand continued again.

Everything was lost. Drake didn't care that the words weren't said back. As long as Sullivan continued to give him this wonderous feeling, that didn't matter.

But all good things had an end. Even this. Especially with a teenager who's experiencing sexual intercourse for the first time.

"Sully, s-stop, stop.. It's too much!" Drake groaned at the intense feeling that continued to grow.

Drake's heart rate increased as ecstasy flowed through his blood like a rapid fire. This was a whole new level to him.

"This is the best part. You'll see, don't fight it." Sully encouraged.

As much as Drake wanted to fight against himself, he trusted Sully and therefore he let whatever was to come happen.

His moans grew louder, as his nails dug into Sully's shoulder blades when his orgasm hit him hard.

That moment would go down in Sullivan's history.

No treasure could compare to the feeling of him being the one to bring Drake to that point for the first time.

So many women gave the 'Oh God' countless of times but when Drake nearly screamed the pair of words, a shiver went down Victor's spine.

He slowed down his thrusts as he brung his hand up close to his face, licking one finger clean.

Drake watched him through tired eyes as he breathed in pants. "S-Sully.. That's disgusting.."

Sully gave a shake of his head, forcing his index finger into the boy's mouth. "See how good you taste?"

Drake grabbed ahold of his wrist, moving it away. "That's awful!" He growled, giving a disgusted face.

Sully only gave a low chuckle, before adding more force to his movements again. It didn't take long for him to reach his climax soon after.

He then took his place beside his kid.

Nothing was said between the two, at first. Sully only wrapped his arms around Drake, resting his hands on the teens stomach.

Drake blushed lightly, placing his hands over Sullivan's.

"Sully-" He started, his voice low and wore.

"Hm?"

"We're a complete family.. You don't need to look for a wife, or mother for me. I got everything I need and I hope you feel the same.." The words melted the older's heart. His little Drake sound so sweet.

"Kid, get some sleepy. We'll discuss it tomorrow." Despite Sully's heart pounding, he didn't know how to address this with Drake.

"But-" A kiss to Drake's head and he was silenced.

"Shh." Sully ordered.

Drake gave a sigh. "I-I'm not tired." The yawn he gave wasn't convincing at all.

"Riight." Sullivan laughed.

"Mmgh.. You're not gonna leave me, are you? I want to wake up to you tomorrow.." Drake was struggling hard to stay awake.

"Yes. I'll be here." Victor assured.

Drake gave another yawn. "O-okay." He snuggled closer to Sully's chest.

The elder wasn't kidding when he said this would bond them. The intimacy they just shared practically chained the teen to him. It awoke feelings within Drake that he could not take back. Not that he wanted to.

Sully sighed low, resting his head against Drake's.

To the boy's surprise, he had the pleasure of drifting off to a lullaby of some sort being gently sung.

If not for his addiction to the man's voice and the fact he was so close to crashing, he would've caused a ruckus over how child-like he was being treated.

However, that was lost when reality faded to a decent dream world for him.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I have four more chapters but, I hate this computer I'm using, it's a bitch with the keys and Dragon isn't much help either so, I don't know how long it'll take me to get those chapters up.

I'll try to have the second up though within a few days.


	2. Chapter 2

2 weeks had passed, with a new adventure in their sights. That is, if Drake could push through.

"Kid.. Kid, you alright?" Asked Victor as he made his way to the bathroom.

"Agh.. No.. I feel like shit." Groaned the 16 year old who was leaning over the tolite.

That much was obvious. Sully had been woken by his lover's gags and pained moans after each case of throwing up.

The man kneeled down beside Drake, moving the messy bangs to the side of his forehead. "Poor Nate.. Must've got food poisoned."

"Well, who's fault would that be, hmm Sully? You're the one that wanted to stop in that God damned cheap restaurant of where you flirted with that tramp!" Drake snapped. Sully's flirtatious ways had yet to change.

Sullivan's eyes widened. Where did that come from? Drake hasn't said a thing up until now.

"Moody much?" He asked.

Nathan gave a displeased glare. "Well, sorry. Just sometimes I feel you don't love me when you're around them." Not that Sully's even said those three words yet. Drake just assumed.

"Kid, who's the one that's curled up to me every night in bed now?"

Drake blushed lightly. "I'am."

"See? You've got nothing to worry about."

For a brief moment Drake smiled. Then his stomach rebelled against him again.

Sully frowned. He hated seeing Drake so sick.

"Maybe we should call the treasure hunt off?" He suggested.

"No!" Drake exclaimed, flushing the tolite. "No. We've been planning this for so long Sully.. I'm not letting some little sickness stop me."

"Nate-"

"No. I'm going with or without you." Nate stated, wiping his mouth with his shirt sleeve.

"You'll never make it in Africa like this!" Sully retorted.

"We're not going to Africa."

"Huh?" Sullivan was completely confused.

"Come on, I'll show you." Drake attempted to stand, only to lose his footing.

Good thing Sully was there to catch him. "Jesus Nate.."

"Sorry, I'm not myself." Drake sighed.

"That's why you shouldn't be doing th-"

"Sully-" Drake growled.

Despite his worry, Victor pushed no further as he led Drake back to their now shared room.

"Do you feel any better?" Sullivan asked upon the boy rummaging through their maps, research papers, journals and everything in between.

"For now." Nathan answered, taking his seat on the bed.

Sully sat on the opposite side, watching as a map was unfolded.

"See?" Drake asked, circling in-between Florida and Puerto Rico, placing an X at the island in the middle.

"The Bahamas? Nate, this isn't going to be a vacat-"

"I know Sully." Drake interrupted with a growl. "Scientist came to the conclusion that Atlantis could be in Africa, Spain or even Greece. But I got my own theory."

Victor shook his head. "Of course you do."

The teen gave a sigh. Damn was Sully getting on his nerves these past few days.

"I was up last night reading and in one book, I read about this crystal that was in Atlantis.. It was supposedly a power source, giving people the gift too do things we human's no longer can."

"I think you've lost it." Sully retorted. That had to be it. Drake was sick and he was losing his mind. This didn't make no sense. First it was just to go in search for what gold might remain burried in the bottom of the ocean.. Now it was a crystal?

The boy huffed. "Just listen.. It makes sense. The Bermuda triangle is within the Bahamas, no?"Drake questioned as a smirk started to form.

Right then Victor knew his boy pretty much had everything figured out. "According to everyone, yes."

"Well, with that being said, I think Atlantis is there. It just all adds up.. The crystal is somewhere buried in the ocean but it's still active. Therefore, plans and ships are always disappearing.. They have been, sense the dawning of man's adventure.. Atlantis sung long before modern day humans came to be.." Drake explained.

"Kid this is just a theory."

"Everything we've done was just a theory, am I right?" Nate turned to face him.

Sully gave it a thought before sighing himself. "That's true but we can't just lose our money we spend on plane tickets to Africa."

"When can exchange them."

"But we will still be losing what we spend as well as the extra charge to exchange them. Nate, we can't be throwing money down the drain every time you have a change of mind."

"Sully, what you'll lose isn't even a quarter of a fraction compared to what we could find. Atlantis is said to hold unimaginable wealth and a solid gold statue of Poseidon." Drake smiled.

"What if it's bogus? Then we'd be broke again.. I really don't want to go down this road, not when money's so tight."

"Well, we'll still have each other." The boy answered hopeful. Typical teenager. Living on love, thinking that's all he needed. Then again, to him it is all he would need. He could easily go back to the street life, as long as he had his lover with him.

"I hate to break it to you but that's not going to pay the bills." Sully replied.

The words received a growl from Drake. Where was the 'That's right, we'll still have each other' normal people in love would say?.. Drake was starting to think money was all this guy cared for. Money and the girls it impressed.

"I know, can you please just trust me?" The 16-year-old asked.

"Haven't I always? Two years doing everything you wanted.. I think that's trust enough."

"Hey, you're the one that saved my ass and took me in.. You knew what you were getting into.. You didn't have to do that." Drake glanced down. For a split second, he second guessed that day of his rescue.

"Yeah.. I did.. But, you're getting to be a handful." Sully chuckled low.

Drake sighed, before giving a light smile. Fuck! How he wanted to stay mad but every time, he couldn't. He just could not and he hated himself for it.. For giving the man a smile. "You taught me what I know."

"Whatever." The older smirked, ruffling Drake's hair a bit.

"Stop that!" The boy growled. "Don't treat me like such a kid." He complained, giving a shove to the man's arm.

"But you are just a kid." Sully took hold of him, pulling him close.

"Let me go!" Drake whined.

"No." The elder stated, placing a kiss to Drake's head.

"Mmgh.. You shouldn't be so forceful on a sick boy." Drake used his misfortune to his advantage.

"You sure are being sensitive suddenly. A minute ago you were all fired up." Sully let go of him.

"I'm sorry. It comes and goes." Drake frowned. Sully as well. This, whatever it was hit him whenever it just damn well pleased.

"You should get some rest then. I'll call the airline, okay?"

Drake gave a nod.

Sully carefully climbed out of bed as to not jar the boy so much. The last thing Drake needed was something to trigger another pucking spell.

"Can you bring me some Tylenol and a glass of water too?" The boy asked as his partner pulled the cover up over his shoulders.

"Another headache?" Sully questioned in worry.

They have been hitting Drake just as randomly as his vomiting spells these past few days.

"Mhm." Drake simply replied.

"I'll bring them to you in a bit." Nothing more was said as the man left the room to fetch the medicine.

Drake gave a sigh, staring at the wall. What was going on? He's never felt this bad before, even with a cold.

"Here you go." The olders voice caught his attention again 2 minutes later.

"Thanks." Drake sat up to take the medication.

"You want me to get you a doctor's appointment?" The man asked as the glass was sat on the table and Drake was laying back down again.

"Noo, no doctors." Nate replied. He hasn't been to one in 5 years, he's seen no reason to go to one now. He'd beat this. He always got over his viruses, on his own.

"Maybe it's your sex doing this." He threw the remark in to lighten the mood.

"Don't be ridiculous.." Sully trailed off. That was crazy. But, somehow could it be? Drake wasn't like this until they first engaged in such an act together.

"I'm just kidding." Drake gave a soft laugh, before a groan. What a bitch, he couldn't even laugh without the feeling of gagging his guts up.

"Rest up.. If you want to go to Atlantis." Sullivan spoke, leaning down to kiss the boy on the cheek.

If Drake didn't feel so bad, he would've been amused. Most kids go to Disney World, but he was going to Atlantis.

That beat Disney World any given day. It almost made him wish he could go back to his past home and brag to all the other boys. Almost.

"I'll check on you in a little while kid." Sully gently spoke as he made his way out.

The last thing Drake heard as he was finally dosing off was Sully arguing with a uncooperative airline company.

* * *

Sorry it's a bit short, lol. But now you get the idea of what they'll be doing. =P

More to come soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Another week in and Drake wasn't much better. In fact, he was feeling worse.

The nausea would come and go more, his simple headaches had gotten worse, turning into migraines that Tylenol couldn't even help.. All this with the newly added bonus of loss of balance, that he just associated with tiredness in which he thought was from his stomach 'virus' keeping him up at night.

He tried his hardest to keep it hidden from Sullivan. He didn't long for a doctor's appointment.. His act must've worked, because Sully stopped asking about him more and more and now, here they were, sitting in the airport waiting on their plane.

"Damnit, is it hot in here or is it just me?" Drake huffed, fanning himself with one of the pamphlet's he found.

Sully looked over at the boy, raising an eyebrow. "What's the matter with you?"

"I'm hot!" Nate exclaimed, annoyed. Could Sully not see that though? He was sweating like a dog in a dessert.

"Well, this is our last flight then we'll be at the Bahama's and you'll have a nice ocean to cool off in." Victor replied.

"I can't wait that long. I'm smothering." Drake complained further. He was about damn ready to rip his shirt off.

"You're just gonna have to deal with it." Sully shot back, earning a 'no you didn't' look from the boy.

"Well, who died and made you king of assholes?" Nate rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.

Victor was just about to give his answer until an announcement came on air for their flight.

"About time." Drake stood quickly as soon as he heard the plane was boarding.

"Watch it." Sully spoke when the teen nearly lost his balance.

"I'm okay.." Drake started forward, with a worried Sully behind him. The man held his hands out a little ways in front of him, just in case Drake stumbled again.

Drake did sway from time to time but he didn't let himself fall back. He refused to let this win.

"Take a seat and rest." Sully ordered softly.

For once, what left his mouth sound like a good idea. Except, Drake's damn nausea hit him again and the only place he ran to was the bathroom.

At least there he could rid himself of some of his clothes and maybe, just maybe find relief from the torturous heat running through his body.

While he was dealing with his troubles, Sullivan took his seat and waited.

During his wait, he pondered many reasons as to why Drake was feeling so under the weather but nothing could come to mind aside from the flu, or some possibly new disease.

But as long as Nate refused a doctor, they would never know.. And Sullivan feared his boy would only get worse.

He might not have shown it but he was deeply worried. But as life goes, with one worry comes two. Victor caught glimpse of his second worry moments later.

A magazine covered any trace of his face from the new comer as he grabbed his sneaky glances when the blonde made her way towards the front to first class, with two men dressed in black suits following.

"Marlowe.." Sully spoke under his breath.

"Who?" Drake asked, suddenly as he took his place by the window.

"Marlowe's here, up in first class."

"What? What's she doing here?" Drake questioned quickly. This wasn't suppose to happen. Out of all their hunts, she decides to show up now? On the biggest one yet? This couldn't be a coincidence.

"I've got a pretty good guess.." Sully mumbled.

"I gotta go find out.." Drake attempted to stand, however he was grabbed by the arm and pulled back down to his seat.

"No. We can't risk her spotting you. Besides, you could get sick any moment. It's too risky. Just, wait."

Drake sighed at the man's words. "Fine then.. We just gotta beat her to it.."

"First what you're going to do is rest up when we reach the hotel and then you're going to a clinic tomorrow."

The teens eyes widened. "But-"

"But nothing Nate. You're getting worse and you are going or this treasure hunt is off."

"She'll-" Again Drake was interrupted.

"She'll do nothing. There isn't another person in this world that can figure things out like you. Even if she's after what we are, it'll take her a while to know what she's really looking for."

Drake sighed again. "They'll only say I have a cold.. It's pointless."

"We'll see."

Oh, Sully just had to have he last word. Drake allowed it though. He was too tired to fight back. So, he just leaned against the window and let the man have his way.

* * *

The plane landed. The two were now at the hotel, safe and sound.

"Sully, bring me my book." Drake ordered.

"Nate, stop worrying and relax a bit. You're sick and you shouldn't be worrying about some book." Sully responded.

Drake huffed, leaning back in the bed. "Will you at least get me something to eat? I'm starving."

Sully glanced over at him as he finished unpacking their things. "Again?" He asked with a brow raised. "It's like you're eating for two."

"I feel like I'am. I'm starving.." Nate groaned.

"Fine, what do you want?"

Drake pondered it for a moment. "Um.. Garlic shrimp... With a lot of ketchup."

Right away, that earned a weird facial expression from the older. "What? That's disgusting!"

What the hell was wrong with this boy?

"I know, believe me but I want it so bad.." Drake frowned.

"Well... I'll see what I can find for you." Nasty or not, Sullivan couldn't deny him what he wanted.

"Thanks Sully, you're the best." Nate smiled.

"Yeah, yeah." Victor made his way out.

Drake then gave a sigh, turning his attention to the window, watching as the rain drops raced each other down the glass. What a depressing sight.

His sickness had subsided for the time being but still, Sully wouldn't let him go out due to the crappy weather.

"This blows.. Agh, why is this shit happening now of all times?" Drake frowned, turning his gaze to where Sully had sat his books. The man might could keep him indoors but, no one was going to keep him from his reading.

So, he stumbled to the small pile and picked up the book he's been reading on Atlantis.

30 minutes in and Sullivan returned. "You're reading?" He announced the obvious.

"Yes, I'm bored." Drake responded.

"Ah, well, I got your food."

"Good, I thought I was going to die of hunger.. Did you by chance get any strawberries?" Drake questioned, hopeful.

"You never mentioned them."

Drake sat the book down, sighing. "I could really go for some strawberries."

"Drake, I'm soaked and freezing because I had to go out and get your 4th meal of the day."

Drake rolled his eyes. "Bring it here."

"I don't think you're going to be able to eat it." Sully spoke, making his way over to the bed.

Drake took the bag and removed the box from it. Even he grimaced at the odd combination once he opened it. He didn't understand why he wanted this, he just did.

"I'm going to take a shower. If anyone knocks don't answer it. I think Marlowe caught a glance of us when we were leaving the airport." Victor warned, as he grabbed a dry set of clothes.

"I wouldn't open that door even if she gave me a million bucks." Drake stabbed a ketchup covered shrimp with his fork, before taking it in his mouth. "Not half bad." He stated, taking another bite.

With an appetite like his, the food was gone in no time. 10 minutes or less.

"Mm.. Delicious." Drake smiled. It was weird to say, but his taste buds suddenly labeled that as his new favourite food..

That is until his nausea came again minutes after.

"Crap!" He growled, upon running to the bathroom.

"Kid, are you okay?" Sully asked, poking his head out from behind the shower curtain.

"That wasn't as good coming back out as it was going in.. Agh.." Drake groaned.

Sully gave his utmost disgusted face yet. "Nice.. Real nice."

"I don't want to eat, again, ever." The boy complained, reaching up to the handle of the toilet.

"No, Nate, don't!" Too late. The toilet was flushed and the water in the shower heated up right away.

"NATE!" Sully growled, jumping back from under the shower head.

"Sorry, but I don't think puke is something you wanna see when you step out." Nate replied, wiping his mouth and standing.

He made his way back to the bed without further interruptions.

Within five minutes, the shower was turned off and Sullivan got dressed to join Drake in bed.

The boy smiled, feeling the olders arms wrapped around him. It seemed innocent enough for Drake's liking, so he backed up further against Sully.

Mistake and Drake learnt it right away as the man's hands slowly worked their way down his frame.

"Don't." Nate warned. Sully didn't listen. When did he ever when he wanted something?

"Sully, I don't feel like it!" Drake hissed, giving him a punch to the chest with his elbow.

"That's the thing.. You haven't felt like it in weeks." Sully retorted.

"I can't help it. I just don't feel up to it anymore." Drake stated, annoyed. It was true and it frustrated Drake. Sully frustrated Drake.. With everything he done now.

"You're never going to from the looks of it." The elder sighed, scooting off the bed.

"Don't be like that." The teen turned to watch him move to the other mattress in the room.

"Get some sleep. You have a doctor's appointment tomorrow, and yes you're going." Sullivan replied, as hash as one could get.

Nate ignored the words, turning back to face the wall.

He hated this.. Disappointing the man he loved most. But if he didn't feel up too something, he wasn't going to force it.

"I love you." Drake shot, just for the hell of it. No more damage could be done.

But, as expected nothing came out of it. there was no response.

Drake pushed no further, figuring it useless. Sully clearly didn't love him like that and Drake was starting to see that maybe, he was just some toy to Sullivan. But that was alright though. Because Drake loved him nonetheless and he would suffer any amount of pain just to consider himself Victor's.

* * *

Making sense so far? I hope so! XD I got 3 more chapters to put up but I don't know when that will be, lol.


	4. Chapter 4

Drake gave a sigh, as he now sat in the waiting room of some walk-in clinic, as Sully signed him in or whatever it is a person does.

Drake couldn't remember. It's been years since he's actually even had to do this.

"How long will this take?" Drake asked, glaring at the older as he took a seat beside him.

"I don't know." Sullivan replied truthfully. Who did? This could take minutes, or hours.

Drake groaned. He didn't wish to be here right now. But it's impossible to go against force.

"Here." Sully spoke, handing over Drake's book. Drake took a hold of it in a feisty manner.

Victor didn't try to speak, didn't ask what was wrong. He ignored the attitude. Not that it would've done any good. As soon as Drake buried his nose in the book, he was lost.

That was, until Drake spoke to himself. "Hm... This says that viruses were made by scientist on Atlantis." He stated suddenly, scanning the page for further information.

"That sounds like a load of bullshit." Victor retorted.

Somethings just wasn't believable to him still.

"I don't know. Anything's possible. Don't you know that by now?" Drake asked, smirking lightly to himself.

No answer, but it didn't surprise him.

"I can't wait to finally get this adventure started." He mumbled to himself excitedly.

The following minutes came in silence but Nate didn't mind. He had his nose buried within the book. So much to where he didn't even here his name called.

"Nathan Drake!" Again, it didn't reach him. Right now Nathan didn't exist, just his research.

"Kid." Sully gave him a light pat to the shoulder.

"Hm, what?" Drake asked.

"It's time to go back."

"Oh, right, I know..." Nate trailed off, sitting the book down in his chair.

"Want me to go back with you?" The oldest asked as the teenager stood.

"No, I can handle it on my own." Drake spoke, making his way back.

Sullivan sighed, picking up drake's crazy book. He might as well looked into this nonsense while Drake was back there.

* * *

"How are you today Nathan?" The doctor asked upon coming into the room.

"Call me Nate. As for how I'm doing, I'm not as good as I want to be." The boy answered simply as the doctor checked his blood pressure stats from an earlier visit from the assistance.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I've been sick to my stomach lately. I'm always so tired. My feet hurt more than usual... Not to mention I have the grossest f cravings and my sex drives took a nose dive. I don't even want to be touched." He had no problem speaking.

"I see."

"But everything I eat comes back up." Drake added.

"It sounds like your symptoms could be two things but only one seems possible for your… Gender." The woman stated.

Drake watched as she grabbed her stethoscope.

He gave the deep breaths on command, like any normal person would do.

"That's strange... You have flue like symptoms but there is no sign of your lungs being blocked. You're not coughing either nor complaining with a sore throat... It can't be that... How long has this been going on?"

"2 or 3-4 weeks. I can't really remember." Drake answered a bit worried.

"Huh." Was all the doctor said before staring him over. "Care to lift your shirt up for me?" She questioned.

"Sure... I guess..." The teen done as told, allowing the cold metal to touch his skin, making him shiver.

"Damn, whataya know... I'm starting to get fat..." He muttered at the sight of his slightly round stomach. "That's it, Sully's not gonna stop me from going here and there. I'm getting out of shape just lying around."

"Is Sully the man outside?" The doctor asked friendly.

"Yeah, he is." Drake answered, nearly smiling.

"My nurse said he's quiet the looker. I think she's got her eye on him."

"Well, I wouldn't doubt that at all." Drake growled defensively as he crossed his arms over his chest. "He's a real ladies man. Been with hundreds of girls I'm sure." He threw in.

The doctor gave a cautious look up at him before continuing on with her work.

"Interesting." She stopped in the middle of his stomach.

"What?!" Drake demanded to know.

"I need a blood test." She spoke.

"A blood test, why?" He asked, starting to panic.

"Nothing serious... I just want to check something." She answered. "I'll be right back. I'm going to get Mr. Sullivan." She stated, making her way out.

Drake took a deep breath as he waited in the room. What was going on? He wondered. He was never one to be nervous. In fact he was pretty much fearless but right now he felt as if his insides were going to come up.

Meanwhile, outside of the room, the doctor had Sully pulled to the side to talk with him alone.

"Why'd you bring me in here?" Sully asked.

"Sir, I don't really know how to explain this…" She trailed off.

"What? What's wrong with him?" Sullivan asked with worry. The thought of something bad happening to his kid was nerve wrecking.

"Well, I thought Nathan might've just simply had the flu but his lungs are clear... So, I listened around his stomach and..." She looked down to the ground.

"God no..." The man placed a hand over his mouth, thinking the worst has happened.

"This has never happened before, but... I think, Nathan might be... Pregnant.." She replied, low.

Sullivan's eyes widened. "WHAT!?" He asked, nothing but shocked.

"I'm not sure. I don't even know how that would be possible! But, I did hear another heartbeat. I'm going to order a blood test, just to be sure." She answered, writing the information down on her charts.

"How old is Nate?" She asked.

"18. He's 18." Sully answered. He couldn't take any chances.

"Isn't he a bit short to be 18?.. He doesn't look a day over 16." She pushed further.

"Yea, well I wouldn't say that to him. He hates it."

"I see. Well, you can go see Drake, while I get everything ready." She gave a pat to his shoulder as she walked out.

Sully gave a deep sigh, shaking his head. Drake, pregnant? HOW!? More importantly, holy shit he was going to be a father!

"What did she say?" Drake asked as Sullivan walked into the room.

Victor didn't know how to even begin to explain this. "Kid, you are something else." He spoke, taking a seat.

"What? Am I sick? Will I die!?" Drake's thoughts had gotten the best of him.

"No, you're not going to die." Sully had to laugh at that.

"Then what!?"

Sully was about to speak, until the doctor came back. "I'll tell you later kid."

Drake gave a frustrated growl. "Can't anyone tell me what's going on?"

"Hopefully with this blood test, we'll know." The doctor answered.

Drake watched, as she took the needle out. It didn't faze him. He watched fearless as the thin steel went in and red liquid flowed out.

Victor wasn't as calm towards the sight and had to turn.

Drake had to give a small smirk. Sully, scared of needles? Funny.

"All done. You two can go now, and I'll take this to the lab." The doctor spoke, placing a bandage where the needle once was.

"Alright, Sully, come on." Drake ordered as he stood.

Sullivan got up from his chair, following behind the boy.

"Wait." The doctor grabbed Sully by the arm, stopping him. "I have no doubt that's what is going on. Tell him the news gently. He might freak out if you just blurt it to him."

"Well, I wouldn't just randomly say that to him. I know how Drake is, and what approach to take with him." Sullivan replied, walking out of the room and joining up with drake again.

* * *

"Anytime you miss-use technology, you bring about your own dismay." Drake read off, sitting in the hotel bed. "I wonder what that means..." He muttered, nose buried deep within his book.

"Nate, can you put the book down for a second?" Sully asked, walking into the room.

"What is it now?" Drake questioned, annoyed as ever.

"I need to talk to you about the doctor's appointment today."

Drake sighed. "Right. What about it?"

Sully took a seat beside him on the bed. "Kid, I'm not really sure how this happened..." He trailed off, clearing his throat.

Drake was half paying attention as he got up, putting the book away.

"I... Uh.. The doctor said you are p-"

"Hold that thought Sully." Drake interrupted, watching out the window.

"Why?" Sullivan asked, turning his focus where Drake had his.

"It's Marlowe." Drake announced. "I wonder what she's up to..."

"I don't know, but does it really matter right now?"

Drake ignored the question, grabbing his coat off of the bed and making his way to the door.

"Nate!" Sully growled.

"She's up to something and I need to know what. Adventure, that's what we came for and I'm not getting it siting around." Drake replied harshly, opening the door.

"Nate, do-"

"No, I'm going." The teen stated, walking out.

The door was slammed, startling the man left behind.

"That damn kid..." Sully grumbled, standing to his feet.

Victor threw the jacket on and out he went.

However, Drake was nowhere to be found in the darkness but Sully wasn't going to give up. He never did and certainly wouldn't now that he had two to protect.

* * *

There ya go. =D 2 more finished chapters to go.

Sorry I didn't warn the readers about the whole mpreg thing, I kind of wanted that to be a surprise, but.. The symptoms in the last two chapters should've suggested something was up. =P


	5. Chapter 5

Drake quietly followed Marlowe and one of her men to one of the fancier restaurants a ways down from the hotel.

His presence – as far as he knew – hasn't yet been detected. That didn't surprise him though. He was hiding behind carts, cars, sides of buildings and at one point climbing just to stay out of sight.

By the time 5 minutes had passed, the two adults were already inside, giving him the chance to come out from the cover of a light post.

"Damn, I' am really getting out of shape." The teen huffed, using his arm too wipe away the sweat on his forehead.

This was rather ridiculous. He hadn't done anything hardly and he was already worn out.

"Alright, Nate, get yourself together and let's do this." He encouraged himself as he looked around for a way in.

With no way to sneak in the front and nothing to climb on, he decided it be best to try the back.

That was the easy part. All he had to do was sprint across, into the shadows of the building and wait.

It wasn't but three minutes at most until one of the workers exited for a smoke break, giving Drake the perfect opportunity to sneak inside the kitchen.

He took his cover under one of the tables before anyone could catch him.

"We need a rare stake with a salad. Make sure it's rare. The woman that ordered it seems like an uptight broad." Drake heard one of the waiters announce.

That had to be going to Marlowe, he was sure of it. But however would he get to her?

"'EY, what's this kid doing here!?" Out of nowhere came the question from the chef, once he happened to catch sight of Drake under one of the tables.

"Fuck!" Yelled the teen in his head.

He was grabbed by the shirt and pulled off from under the table.

"Let me go!" Drake roared, squirming in the others grip.

The whole room was filled with shouts for an explanation.

Drake didn't care. He gave a displeased growl, kicking back with force, hitting the man in the crotch. He was instantly granted his freedom.

"Get that little punk!" The chef yelled.

Drake pushed one of the food carts over as he darted out the door.

"Where'd he go!?" The question was heard as he made his way down the hall, turning right when given two choices.

It didn't take the workers long though to catch up to him and just like the time with Marlowe's men, he thought he would surely be caught.

"Got ya brat." One waiter smirked, jumping out a ways in front of him.

"Humph, that's what you think." Drake spoke, coming down to his knees, arching his back in order to slide in between the waiters legs.

He was back on his feet in time to get ahead of them for the second time.

Drake caught his chance at absolute escape when he saw a cart parked by the buffet, of which he climbed in under before the waiters could make the last turn.

A few table stops and he was finally at Marlowe's.

"Here's your chocolate souffle ma'am. The steak will be out shortly." The waiter announced, stopping the cart by a table in the middle of the dim lited room.

"It's about time." The woman stated, annoyed.

Before the cart was wheeled away, Drake crawled under the table, careful to avoid contact with Marlowe or the man's legs and feet.

"Is everything going as planned?" Marlowe asked.

"Yes. It's all set up. We're going to send a camera as well as divers down tomorrow morning were we suspect the statue is at." The man answered.

Drake's eyes widened. How'd she even know about that already?

"And if it's not there?" Marlowe questioned.

"We'll move further out to Puerto Rico." He answered.

"Just make sure you find it quick. I don't want any interference. Especially from that brat."

It was no doubt that she was talking about Drake. He knew she'd never forget him. He stole the two most important things from her after all.

Sully and the ring.

"He's just a kid." The man spoke. "Nothing much to worry over."

Marlowe glared, giving a kick, intending to hit the man in front of her. However, Drake took the hit to his shoulder.

The teen placed his hand over his mouth quickly, suppressing a whimper. Damn, did she have force!

"He is not to be taken likely, especially now that he has Sullivan wrapped around his finger. They're a deadly pair. They proved that last time, did they not?" She asked, a growl escaping her through loudly.

"Didn't they?!" She asked again, giving another kick.

"Owe, damn bitch!" Drake slipped, attempting to stand. It was then that was impossible when his head clashed with the table.

Marlowe raised a brow at her follower, before a hand gripped the table cloth.

Drake flinched as it was being pulled up. Fuck, he blew it.

"Well, look at what we have here." Marlowe announced, sinisterly, eyes locked on the teenager.

Drake gulped. Here he was, face to face with the one person who's brung him true fear.

The boy backed out from under the table, hoping to run away. But, he was grabbed by the man with her.

"Caught by me again, huh street rat? Except, this time Victor isn't here to save you."

"I don't need Sully!" Drake hissed, squirming about.

"Take him out back." She ordered.

The man said nothing, doing as told despite the fight Drake put up and the attention it raised from the others.

…..

"Stay still!" The man yelled, giving a slap to Drake once out in the back alley of the restaurant.

Drake listened, too tired to put up any more of a fight.

"I don't need Sully..." He repeated in his head as he waited for Marlowe. But who was he to kid? He needed Sully more than anything. He only hoped he could count on the man to follow his instincts and came to his rescue once again.

"You just can't keep your nose out of my business, can you?" Marlowe asked, stepping in view.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Drake denied with a glare on her.

The man gave a look her way, and she a nod In return.

Within seconds, Drake received a punch to the face.

He showed no fear yet. He wasn't going to give her that pleasure.

"Step aside." She ordered. Her follower listened like the good dog he was.

Marlow took hold of the boy's shirt collar, pulling it down as far as it would go. "Where is it!?"

Drake held an overly cocky smirk. "Where's what?"

"The ring! I know it's worn around your neck!"

"Well, it isn't tonight." Drake held his smug smirk.

"You cocky little bastard..." Marlowe raised her hand above him.

Drake shut his eyes tight, getting ready to take the hit.

"Don't you lay another hand on that boy Katherine." Came a familiar voice from the shadows.

"I should've known." Marlowe growled.

"Let him go." The man ordered.

"Oh, for Christ sakes, I'm not killing the boy. Just merely putting the pup back in place. Something you clearly can't do..." She trailed off, turning to face her enemy. "Letting him run wild... I'd had for you to ever have a child of your own. You could never amount to a worthy father, Sullivan."

"I don't give a shit for your lecture. Just let Nate go." Sully ordered once more.

As if she'd give in so easily though.

"S-sully! H-help me!" Drake suddenly choked the words out as Marlowe took hold around his throat.

Hell no. She was definitely over stepping boundaries she didn't even have with his boy.

"Nate!" Sullivan yelled, wanting nothing more than to shove the woman away.

Before he could do so, her side kit stepped in front of him.

"Alright, let's make this quick." Sullivan spoke, cracking his knuckles.

The henchman threw a punch to the right, then to the left. Both of which Victor dodged.

Now, it was his turn.

Sullivan took a swing at the man's abdomen with his left hand, getting a direct hit.

As the man was hunched over, Sully slammed down on the back of his head with his right arm.

The man fell, putting up no more of a fight.

"S-sully" Drake barely got the name out. He didn't know how much longer he could hold on.

"Release him Katherine!" Victor demanded, having a gun now aimed at her.

Always taught to never hit a woman, but no one said a thing about shooting one.

"You wouldn't dare." She retorted.

Sully's grip tightened. "Try me."

Marlowe - with no further comeback - let the teen go.

Drake slid down the wall, taking in deep breaths.

Sullivan ran to his side. "Nate, are you alright?"

"W-what a stupid q-question... No!" The boy gasped.

Sully put his gun away, taking hold of Drake.

"Lay another hand on him and I will not hesitate to put a bullet in your skull. Understood?" He questioned, eyes locked with Marlowe's.

"Keep him in line where he belongs and we won't have a problem." She responded.

"You heard me. I will stay true to my word." Victor turned, facing the entrance of the alley way. "It's not Drake who should be kept in line either." He remarked in a mutter, walking away with his boy securely in his arms.

Marlowe was left standing there without another word as the rain had started.

….

"What am I going to do with you?" Sully asked as he entered their hotel room. "You're always getting in trouble."

Drake gave a sigh as he was sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry but I had to know what she was up to." He replied, staring up at the older as Sully took hold of his soaked shirt.

This wasn't anything out of the ordinary for them. Sully often undressed him and Drake never objected. He enjoyed being taken care of in moments like this. It was how he had any faith that Sully did love him.

"Is it worth your life though?" The elder asked.

"My life doesn't matter much. I'm just on a quest doing what I love and if I die along the way, so be it." Drake answered, looking away. Being a bit dramatic, yes. But he purposely done so to gain more attention wither it was words of kindness or a lecture.

Victor sighed, tossing the shirt to the corner. "Don't talk like that. What's getting into you?" He took hold of the youngers chin, forcing their eyes to meet again.

"Nothing. Just sometimes I feel like treasure hunting is all I have." The boy answered.

Sullivan shook his head. "You're so stupid sometimes... Do you now that Nate?" He asked, moving both hands to the side of Drake's face.

Nate raised a brow. "What do you mean?" He nearly growled.

Sully gave a smile first. A smile that would've surely pissed Drake off if not for the gentle kiss that was placed to his lips.

The younger closed his eyes, letting all frustration be lost in this moment he's been craving for so long.

"You've got more to life for than you think kid." Sully broke the kiss, not being able to refuse a light lecture.

"How would you know?" Drake watched as the man kneeled down to untie his sneakers.

"You got yourself to live for first. Not to mention, I don't want anything happening to you. I care for you too much." Sully replied, slipping the right shoe and sock off.

Drake sighed once more. No surprise that's the only thing Sully would say.

"Well, anyway... Marlowe's after the same thing we are. I don't know why yet though, but I do know we have to get there befo-"He was cut off.

"Drake, I love you." Victor stated bluntly, taking the last shoe off.

Drake's eyes widened and he gave a shake of his head. "What!?" He had to be dreaming.

"I love you Nathan and I don't want anything happening to you. You're the first I've ever felt complete with. You, you make me feel alive. I can't lose you. Not to her especially."

"Okay, I must be dying for you to say that." That was the only explanation Drake could think of. The words couldn't just be from the others heart.

"Nate, you're not dying! You're..." Sully trailed.

"I'm what?" Drake asked, wondering.

"You're actually going to bring forth life."

Drake raised an eyebrow again. What the hell was this? When did Sully start speaking in riddles? That was his thing, not Sully's.

"Are you talking about the gold we might find? Because that's just a theory." Drake reminded, clueless for once.

Victor gave a low chuckle at his ignorance. "No, I'm not talking about some stupid gold." He answered, placing another kiss to the boy's lips.

Drake felt like just completely losing himself. But, not before he got his answer. "Then what?"

"I'll let you figure that out." Sullivan smiled.

"Sully, that's not fair!" Drake complained.

"You need to work your brain some kid." The older now smirked, poking the teen's forehead.

"Agh..." Drake growled.

"Don't be like that." Sully faked a frown.

Drake gave a roll of his eyes before standing.

He chose to ignore the man, as he unbuttoned his jeans, giving a sigh of relief. "I really am getting fatter." He spoke, staring down at his stomach with slight disappointment.

"It's nothing." Sully stated.

Drake gave a glance over at him as he began slipping the wet denim down. "With some of the women you've been with, I guess not."

"Well, those days are over. I love you." Sullivan smiled, giving a kiss to the boy's cheek.

Drake smiled lightly. It felt good to hear that. "I love you too.

Sullivan said no more, starting to undress himself out of his cold and wet clothes.

As Drake slipped into his much more warmer nightclothes, he couldn't help but let his gaze occasionally wonder to the other.

He took in every line of detail Sullivan's body had to offer.

The sight alone was enough to get his heart racing and his thoughts wondering.

"What are you staring at? You've seen me without my clothes on countless of times." Sully spoke, hiding a smirk.

Drake blushed brightly, like a schoolgirl before turning around as he finished buttoning up his shirt. "N-nothing... I uh mean... Shit! I don't know." He huffed. "I just find you very attractive... I can't help but stare." He mumbled.

Sully chuckled softly, making his way back up to Drake. "Feels nice to hear that without having to pay for it." He replied.

"Hey, I take that as offense!" Drake growled.

"Sorry. I gotta learn what it feels like to love and not just lust." The older grabbed the towel off of his shoulder and started draining the water from Drake's hair.

"Hey, hey! I don't need your help." The teen took control of the fabric.

"You won't be saying that in 9 or so months." Sully replied before giving a laugh. Who was he trying to fool? Drake would always think he didn't need his help.

The teen ignored him for a moment's time before smirking to himself. "It's too bad you're acting like such a jerk... I wanted to have a good time with you tonight."

Sully turned his full attention to the boy. "Oh really?"

The boys smirk grew. "Yes. You finding me earlier and being all heroic was such a turn on..." Drake paused, glancing of his shoulder. "It's a real shame though because you ruined that with your stupid little riddles."

"I can fix it." Sully smirked, picking the teen up.

"Sully, no!" Drake exclaimed, not ready to give up his stubbornness just yet.

"No means yes." Victor laughed, throwing him down on the bed.

"Hey, you don't have to be so rough." Drake complained.

"You know you like it." Sully replied, crawling in between the Youngers legs.

With a deep kiss, Drake was won over for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Oi! It's been too long since I wrote anything for this! I apologize. My dog literally ate chapters 6 - 8 so I'm sort of having to rewrite them all over again and I got lazy for a few months and gave up haha.

Anyway, here's the 6th chapter... Enjoy!

* * *

"Hurry up with those bags Sully, we've wasted enough time!" Drake ordered as the two was at the docks next morning, getting everything ready.

"You're lucky you're preg-precious to me." The older caught himself.

"Demanding, isn't he mate?" A young man questioned, his British accent showing right away.

"Hey, you, is everything we need ready to go?" Drake smarted off to the 24 year old.

The man rolled his eyes, giving a sigh. "Yes. I've got everything that we need." He answered, climbing into the boat.

Sullivan finished loading that of which he and Drake brought then helped the boy onto the boat before climbing on himself.

"Your son seems very dependent on you." The Britain inquired.

"He's not my son." Sullivan pointed out, already growing aggravated with this man. "Who are you by the way?" He asked.

"Flynn. Harry Flynn. But you mate can just call me Flynn." The younger answered with a smile on his fac.

"Where'd you find this guy at?" Sullivan asked towards Drake as the other man started the boat.

"Seen an ad from him. He said he'd do any job offered so I called him and told him we were on a search for Atlantis and that we could use his assistance." Drake answered.

"I laughed at the boy at first but he was persistent so I went along with it. What are you trying to find anyway?" Flynn asked.

"Treasure. If there's any to find." Sullivan answered simply at first.

"In the middle of Atlantis? You'll have to find that place first before searching for its treasure… And Atlantis hasn't been seen within a good long while. And here you are, with some kid out looking for it." Flynn stated, with a slight smirk forming on his face. "All I can say is I wish you the best of luck."

"Nate might be young yet, but he's never been wrong. We'll find it." Sullivan replied, crossing his arms over his chest. Drake couldn't have picked a less annoying man?

Flynn gave a laugh. "And when you do, what will my cut be?" He asked, briefly looking over his shoulder at the two.

"Your cut? Who said anything about that? So far, you haven't done much worth a pay." Sullivan stated.

"Well, let's see. I offered you my boat, and I'm driving you out into the middle of the ocean… I'd say that's worth pay enough. Not to mention the equipment I got with us that you two will be using..." Flynn trailed off.

"When we find it, there will be plenty enough to go around. The statue we're looking for will be more than enough for the three of us, not to mention all that belonged to the people when Atlantis was raised. That'll be where your cut comes from." Drake spoke before Sully even had the chance to.

"Are you for real? I bet there's a fortune like the world's never seen down there just waiting to be discovered! I'll never want again with all that. I can retire from hunting treasure quicker than I expected!" Flynn chuckled.

"Wait a minute; let's back this tractor trailer up. You're a treasure hunter?" Sullivan asked in mild surprise.

"Yup mate, I've been in the business since I was little – 10 if I recall right. At first it was a fascination then it just became a job of working here and there for others. 14 long years of helping others find their precious artifacts and I have nothing to show for it myself." Flynn sighed.

"Join the club. I've been doing this since my late '30s… Nearly 20 something years." Victor responded, partly in an attempt to one up the man.

"Must be a drag." Flynn stated simply.

"I wouldn't say that. I've got a bit of a passion for it all." The older spoke.

Drake sighed softly, not too interested in the conversation between the both of them.

"Say, Drake, I've heard about that Marlowe woman you mentioned. People who's dealt with her said she's a force to be reckoned with. Are you sure you want to be the one going up against her on this one?" Flynn asked.

"You have no idea, but yes. My business with her isn't just this treasure. It's more." Drake answered

"She's a hard woman to deal with aright..." Sully trailed off.

"What business do you two have with her?" Flynn pushed further.

"For one, she just wants to swipe this from me. I took everything of any value from her and now she's out to get me back for it." Drake answered.

"And you?" The young man turned his attention back too Sullivan.

"We've got history together. I was once working alongside her, until I met Drake. I betrayed her to save him and ever since, I've been working with him and teaching him what I know." Sully answered.

(Flynn: ) "I see. So you gave up working with a well known treasure hunter just for some kid?"

"In time, you'll find he's not just some kid." Sully mentioned. Yet, even so, he believed Flynn would never see Drake's worth, not as much as he does.

(Flynn: ) "If you say so… Uh… What was your name again? Drake never told me that."

"Call me Nate." Drake put in."

"Alright, alright." Flynn chuckled in amusement, only making the boy growl to himself.

"And I'm Sullivan, Victor Sullivan." The oldest spoke.

"Can I call you Sully?" Flynn questioned.

"No, you call me Sullivan." Victor stated firmly.

"Okay, Sullivan. I guess that's just a Drake thing, huh?"

"Exactly. You're brighter than I thought." Sully responded.

Flynn clenched his teeth, eyes narrowing in frustration behind his dark shades. "This better be worth it…" He grumbled to himself.

* * *

"Alright, here we are." Flynn announced, stopping the boat in the spot he was directed to go.

"Okay Sully, we've got a lot to do in little time, so let's get started right away." Drake commanded, as he stood.

Flynn went to the large cases he had brung with him right off, taking out his 'advanced' technology.

"Wh-what's all that?" Sully asked, staring down at the equipment.

"This, my friend is something you shouldn't be seeing for at least another 20 – 30 years." Flynn answered, smirking.

"What makes them so special?" Sully questioned curiously.

"They can go can go further into the water than the ordinary camera's divers use. These right here can go several hundred feet more." Flynn answered. "And these, they'll let you go to depths no other human being has been before." He added, opening another case to reveal two diving tanks and wet suits.

"They look like normal tanks to me." Drake replied.

"They're not. They not only have more oxygen than a normal tank, but they balance out pressure throughout the suit using the extra hose on them. They're something that's just recently been developed but they should allow you to go into the deepest depths of this ocean."

"Sounds too good to be true. Why the hell aren't scientist or marine biologist using them in their work?" Sullivan asked again.

"These aren't produced by the American government. They're not even Japanese. For once, the Russians have beaten both nations to an invention, a grand invention. I've heard that the American government is trying to get their paws on this though; but the Russians aren't giving in." Flynn explained.

"How the hell did you end up with them?" Sully was all the more suspicious.

"I've helped out some men in Russia a while ago, and they owed me." Flynn answered simply.

"These people, we won't have any trouble along the way with them, will we?" Sullivan couldn't trust the Britain's words.

"Nah, mate. All is good." Flynn assured him with a smile.

"We don't have time to chit-chat! Drake put in, already stripping out of his clothes to slip into one of the wet-suits.

"Wait kid, are you sure you wanna go through with this?" The oldest asked in concern for the boy.

"Yes. I'm over my sickness. I'm fine Sully, and I'm doing this. I have to." The boy replied.

Sullivan gave a low sigh, before shaking his head. "Very well then." He wouldn't deprive his kid f what he wanted most.

Once they were both in their wet-suits, Flynn geared them up with the tanks and they were ready to go.

"Have fun out there mates." Flynn stated, ever so cheerful as he gave a pat to Victor's shoulder.

"You're not coming?" Drake asked.

"No. Someone's gotta watch the boat and set up the cameras." Logical enough.

"Alright Sully, let's get this started." Drake rushed.

"Be patient. We're not going to find the statue within a day." Victor made his way towards the edge of the boat. He and Drake jumped into the water at the same time.

"Well, that's that." Flynn spoke to himself, starting to set up the cameras. It didn't take long for him to be finished with them and they were tossed overboard.

"That's done." Flynn stated, giving a yawn afterwards. "Time to sit back and relax." He grabbed Drake's book that was left behind and sat back on the seat of the boat.

As Sully and Nate continued their descent into deeper water, all hey seemed to come across were fish; and nothing Atlantis related. Not that Sully expected anything right away. This kind of thing always took patience. All their adventures started out slow but still, this one already seemed to drag out longer than usual to truly kick off though.

It wasn't long before Drake caught the sight of something shining in the distance. He turned to where Sully was, only to see the man a little ways from him, investigating something of his own finding. The boy decided not to bother him and instead made his way towards the object.

It would've been wise to stay with Sully, that's what instinct told him but he went against it regardless.

When Sullivan had turned, panic sat in quick when he didn't see any sign of Drake. He looked all about with no luck.

"Damn that kid!" Sullivan thought, swimming ahead. Drake was going to be their death yet if he kept acting so reckless.

Drake though didn't have a worry in the world as he wondered around. He was 16 after all and he didn't need Sully for EVERYTHING.

Drake stopped, when he was at the entrance of a cave_."I wonder what's in there…"_ Drake asked himself as he started to swim inside without a second thought of it.

As he entered the darkness, a light automatically switched on from the side of the diving goggles he wore.

_"Those Russians… They think of everything." _Drake smirked to himself, as he continued onward cautiously.

It seemed like an endless darkness, until he had reached what seemed like land within the cave. Drake emerged from the water, taking a look around the place. He felt uneasy and his conscious told him to turn back but like always, he ignored it.

Drake climbed up onto the dry land and removed the vest that held the tank. He'd leave it here for now rather than haul it with him as he explored the cave.

Drake proceeded into the cave, completely oblivious to the webbed hand that reached out to grab at him; missing however when Drake moved.

The further Drake went, he started to notice the walls seemed to have slight signs of being burnt. It couldn't have happened recently, not under here. This place had to be untouched.

Drake ran a hand over the markings and when he pulled back, they remained clean. Just as he thought, it's been a while since it had happened… But, why did it happen in the first place? He wondered, as he continued forward.

Drake's thoughts were interrupted and he stopped in his tracks when he had entered further into the cave, at the sound of a loud growling noise ahead. He turned his attention to the front of him, where it seemed to be coming from. It had startled him to say the least. The sound was different than any animal he's heard and he knew it couldn't be that of any machine. It was odd, and unusual; one of those rare sounds you often here in myths and legends.

Drake gulped, at another roar of the strange noise. It was getting closer and he was beginning to tremble, and oh how he wished he hadn't strayed from Sullivan now.

Through the animalistic noises, he began to hear gun fire, and people shouting.

"Stand your ground men! We have to take these things out and fine that entrance!" Drake heard someone shout ahead of him. They were a good distance off but not far enough to where he didn't hear the words.

"There's too many of them!" Another yelled.

"We can't give up, Marlowe's counting on us to find Atlantis and it's treasure! Do not back down men!" At that, Drake's eyes widened. So, Marlowe's men were here, and clearly on a route that could possibly deliver him to the treasure?

Drake pushed his fear aside and started towards all the harsh sounds, only to be stopped again by another.

Suddenly, the guns and the shouts faded as a new sound rang through the air around him. A sound far different, one that was blissful, peaceful.

Drake stumbled, barely able to keep his balance against the wall of the cave. The sound echoing throughout tired him. It was soft but had the power to trap him there.

Drake gave a shake of his head, trying to fight away the urge to just drift off in the midst of it all.

He looked around, trying to determine where it was coming from, yet it seemed to be echoing from all directions. Something as off here… Even the walls of the cave seemed to differ from any normal stone he's seen… It almost seemed as if it were made out of crystal of some sort. Deep blues mixed with light blues and greens along with faint traces of white and brown.

"W-where the hell a-am I…" Drake trailed off, fighting with all his might to just stay awake. There was no way the cave alone was doing this, no. Something else had to be behind it. Crystals didn't have a voice!... Did they?

The boy opened his eyes again just as he had nearly succumbed to sleep, this time he caught sight of something… A creature of some sort. It stood up like a human, yet it wasn't human… It wasn't any animal he'd seen either.

The thing seemed to have a scaled body, its coloring being of a dark blue and green and its eyes were as black as the night.

Drake stood there, trying to make out what this thing was… Then, the creature let out a snarl of some kind, loud enough to shake the boy out of his drowsiness.

"Oh shit!" Drake exclaimed, backing up from the creature. It wasn't but a few seconds until he was running, and that thing was following right behind him, seemingly catching up to him in no time.

What would happen? Was this the end for him, or would he somehow manage to cheat death once again in his life? As he put all his strength into running and staying just out of reach of the creature, even he was unsure of that… Unsure of if his adventure was to end before it even truly started.

* * *

Confused yet? I'm sure it'll make sense in the next few chapters, lol. Sorry for the cliffhanger!

Remember, reviews are greatly appreciated! :D

Also, I'm not quite sure when Flynn and Drake met so I just went with my own ideas and had them meet this way.. Plus, I couldn't leave my favorite character out! T-T


End file.
